Tainted Seductions  Say Please
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Emma/Regina fic. Rumpelstiltskin says "please."  Hate!Sex, dark, but probably some genuine love eventually. Our story begins two weeks after episode 7, the sheriff's death.
1. The Request

"I want you to seduce Emma Swan." Mr. Gold told her. "_Please_."

Mayor Regina Mills blanched at the word, but Mr. Gold continued without pause to explain the details of what he expected her to accomplish. Then he left her shaking with outrage and loathing in the dark parking lot behind the supermarket where they had met.

"He is out of his fucking mind." Regina cursed to herself. But there was no way out. Even she could not break a promise once made.

* * *

><p>Mayor Regina Mills glared at the blonde seated at the other end of the restaurant. Emma was positioned in such a way that she could not see Regina staring at her. The damned woman just wouldn't leave! And now Regina was bound by promise to seduce her, to deliberately pull the irritating woman closer to herself. Regina had no problem fucking people she hated, sometimes it was actually quite fun, but if this plan worked Emma would never want to leave again. She would be hooked on Regina.<p>

Regina stirred her tea that had gone cold long ago and continued to ponder the back of Miss Swan's perfectly annoying blonde head. Could she bend Emma to her will? If she couldn't be run out of town, perhaps gaining some control over her would fix things. But Regina was still highly skeptical. Controlling her or not, she didn't want the other woman anywhere near Henry. But that would easily become unavoidable if Regina started being _nice_ to Emma. Regina wasn't interested in sharing her son with anyone no matter what the cost.

Regina sighed in annoyance and formulated her first move in her head: create some kind connection with the other woman.

She got up and marched boldly over to Emma's table and sat down. Emma choked on her iced tea when she saw _Madam Mayor _sit down across from her. "Miss Swan, I've reconsidered." Regina stated without preamble. "I've decided to allow you to be sheriff for the time being. I have found a severe lack in qualifications in all of the other applicants for the job."

Emma gaped for a moment in surprise, then seemed to pull herself together and smirked. "In other words, no one else applied for the job?"

Emma watched irritation flash across Regina's face for the briefest moment. Emma had begun to read Regina better than ever recently. The Mayor's mask wasn't as flawless as many people thought it was. If you paid very close attention, her emotions and intentions were written in her face and body language. "If you do not do a good job Miss Swan, I will be forced to replace you with someone incompetent anyway." Regina sneered at her. "Graham used to debrief me on the day's crime report and work plan every morning at my office. I expect the same from you."

Then Regina swept out the restaurant without so much as a backward glance, confident she would be obeyed. Emma stared after her, confused and a little on edge, trying to figure out what game the madam mayor was playing.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapters will be posted very soon. If you liked this, please tell me! Please Review!<strong>


	2. The Meeting

Emma considered blowing off her required meeting with Regina just to spite the mayor to her face, but she finally decided to go. The mayor had finally stepped aside and given her the sheriff job of her own freewill. The least Emma could do in return was humor the mayor's control-freak personality a little bit with a simple crime report. Emma wore a blue leather jacket today since she was on-duty. She liked to think of her red leather jacket as her "off-time" clothes and her blue leather one as her "work-time" outfit. Silly to be sure, but she didn't care what anyone else thought of her life or the way she did things. At 8AM sharp, Emma reported to her "boss" or the woman who thought she was the boss of the entire town and everyone who had the misfortune to live there.

Emma walked into Regina's impeccable black and white decor office. The mayor was writing something furiously, but looked up from her desk upon Emma's entrance. "Well?" Regina raised an impatient eyebrow. "Don't just stand there all day. I expect concise and thorough reports each morning."

"Are you incapable of asking nicely for anything?" Emma quipped before she could stop herself.

Regina threw down her pen at the sharp remark and folded her arms across her chest, eyeing her dangerously. "Are you capable of keeping your tongue and insolence in check? Otherwise, you will not be in this job for very long."

Emma had to bite her tongue to silence the next snarky comment she wanted to throw at the mayor in response. When Emma remained silent, Regina nodded. "Good, you're a quick learner. Perhaps you're not as hopeless as I first thought."

Why did every word that came forth from the mayor's mouth make Emma want to deck her?

Emma grasped her wrist behind her back to control herself. The madam mayor seemed to know exactly what Emma was thinking for she smiled sweetly and then spoke, "Start your report, sheriff."

Emma took a deep breath and began to list off the day's crimes.

Of course, the "crime report" quickly devolved into an argument.

"Contrary to what your mind thinks, Miss Swan, I am the boss of the entire town. The title _mayor_ implies it, don't you think?"

"You are a _mayor_, Regina, not a queen, not a dictator." Emma countered. "There is a significant difference."

"However, I am also your boss, Sheriff Swan, so what I say goes." Before Emma could argue again, Regina added, "And what I am saying right now is that that wolf you and Graham saw two weeks ago needs to be hunted down and killed. He is a danger to the community."

Emma jerked her head insolently in silent compliance to the mayor's order. Regina narrowed her eyes at her but simply replied, "Dismissed."


	3. Apple Cider

"Sheriff Swan, I think perhaps we got off on the wrong foot." Madam mayor's pathetic attempt at a peace treaty floated into Emma's ears over the dinner table at Granny's diner. Emma looked up from her iced tea to find the mayor inviting herself to dine with Emma that evening. Emma secretly rolled her eyes at this latest attempt at friendship by the mayor. Emma would be happy to be anyone's friend, but the problem was that she didn't trust Regina one damn bit. If Regina was trying to make friends, there must be something in it for her. A month ago, Regina had been actively trying to run her out of town through any means necessary. Now Regina had done a 180 in the other direction and seemed to be trying to get into Emma's pants. It was so fake Emma saw right through it. Was this how Regina always attempted to control the sheriff department? Sex? Be it man or woman?

Emma leaned back while she watched a waiter place a cup of hot tea in front of Regina. They couldn't be more different in their personal tastes. Emma with her iced tea and Regina's cup of hot tea. Emma always wore jeans and leather jackets while Regina looked liked something out of a fashion magazine, in a business professional sort of way.

Emma continued to study Regina. Did she want Regina in her pants? Frankly she hated the woman, but...there was always something kinky about fucking someone you hated. Emma knew she would enjoy it, but she didn't want to give Regina any power over her. Or maybe Emma could have a one-night-stand with the mayor and then refuse to sleep with her again just to teach her a lesson. Regina had likely never been denied anything. It would be fun to mess with her and deny her just to see the look on the mayor's face, and to punish her for using Graham so cruelly.

Regina slid a hand across Emma's in pretense of reaching for a napkin. "What are you thinking about?" Regina asked her quietly and intimately.

Emma smirked. Regina acted like she thought they were already friends and Emma would happily confide anything in her. Regina immediately saw the smirk and rage flashed across her face for an instant. It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming at the blonde in frustration, or even better, launching herself across the table and strangling the obnoxious woman to death. However, their food arrived the next second and they both dug into their meal silently.

Madam mayor invited her back to the house for apple cider and Emma surprised herself by accepting the offer. "Henry is on a school camping trip so it will be just us tonight." Regina held the door open for her and Emma stepped into the spotlessly clean house.

Emma examined Regina's book collection in the parlor while Regina poured the drinks. "Apple cider laced with vodka. Strongest stuff I have." Regina held a glass out to Emma.

Instead of downing it in one gulp like she normally did with alcohol, Emma merely took a sip watching Regina's face for any kind of warning. "It's not poisoned, dear." Regina smiled at her and took a sip of her own drink to prove her point.

"You can never be too careful around you, madam mayor."

Regina smiled wider and placed a hand over her heart, "I'm hurt, right here. To think that I would poison you, it breaks my heart."

"You don't have a heart."

Emma finally tilted the glass enough to allow the liquid to slip into her mouth. It slid slowly across her tongue and Emma was floored by the potent taste of apples, an entire orchard of apples in blossom. It was like good sex, tempting and ripe, and she downed the entire glass before she realized it.  
>"I told you it was the best apple cider you would ever taste." Regina smirked at her and poured more into Emma's glass.<p> 


	4. No Love Just Lust

A few minutes later, everything seemed incredibly funny to Emma. _Must be the vodka in the cider._ Emma thought to herself as she enjoyed the nice buzz she had going.  
>"Are you drunk already?" Regina asked her when she noticed Emma was smiling way too much.<p>

"I'm drinking your sin...ugh..cider, it was bound to happen." Emma laughed uncontrollably.

"hmmm..." Regina commented on Emma's incoherence and downed the last of her glass before walking over to sit down next to Emma on the couch.

Finally, the moment had arrived. All of the "friendship-building" for the past few weeks had been leading up to this moment when she would show Emma just how good sex could be. She would make Emma desire her beyond the edge of reason. Because Regina didn't just rip people's hearts out, she ate them too.

Regina brushed Emma's blonde curls to the side and pressed a kiss against her neck. Emma reared back in surprised, but Regina followed like a wolf cornering its prey. Emma quickly backed up, trying to escape, but Regina grabbed her around the ankle and pulled sharply, dragging Emma's body beneath hers. Regina pinned Emma to the couch and covered her mouth with her own, silencing her squeaks of protest. Emma dug her knee into Regina's stomach, trying to make her get off. Regina ran her nails down Emma's arms, eliciting a howl of pain from the blonde. "You bitch!"

"Hold still and I won't need to punish you." Regina snapped and swiftly jerked Emma's pants down.

Emma shoved Regina back, but not before her underwear was pulled down as well. Emma stopped trying to strangle her as soon as fingers slid through wet folds of heat. "Damn you..." Emma gasped out as Regina's fingers stroked deeper causing Emma's mind to lose all train of thought. Moans, hisses, and curses flew from Emma's mouth endlessly, but she was paralyzed flat on her back as Regina tortured her most intimate parts. Madam mayor moved her to orgasm with ease, like she had done it a million times, and Emma hated her for it.

* * *

><p><p>

Emma woke in the parlor the next morning. She moaned as her head ached with the worst hangover she had had in years. Even better, she was totally naked while Regina was sitting across from her, already perfectly immaculate again, watching her. Emma clutched at her clothes clumsily, trying to cover herself up. "I think you should get dressed and leave now. You have to go to work today don't you, Sheriff?"

"Fuck you." Emma got dressed, but she was in no condition to walk home like this. So Regina dumped in her a guest bedroom with some aspirin and left for work.

Emma spent most of the day puking her guts into Regina's toilet, but was finally able to stomach some food by dinnertime. Regina had fucked her. She had fucked her. And Emma had simply laid there and let her get away with it. Emma threw the damn cider glasses into the sink, shattering them both.  
>"So, in revenge, you intend to wreck my house in a childish fit of pique?"<p>

Emma whirled around to face her. Regina was already home from work. Emma noticed a basket of apples on the table. It was the only thing within reach. She threw an apple at Regina's head, who rolled her eyes and dodged it easily. Emma made to pick up the entire basket and throw it to the ground in a fury, but Regina was upon her in a instant. "Those take time to pick. I can't have you wasting them all."

Regina slammed her against the wall, a hand around Emma's throat to hold her in place.

"I hate you, you bitch." Emma snarled at her.

"I'm not asking for your love, dear, only your lust." Regina hissed as her grip tightened around Emma's neck.

Emma shivered.


	5. Dinner For Three

Regina let go of her a few seconds before Henry entered the kitchen. Regina smiled charmingly as though nothing had happened. "I think she's feeling better, Henry. Why don't you go set the table and we'll all have dinner together?"

Henry gaped at his mother's change of demeanor for a moment and glanced at the breathless and frustrated-looking Emma who was still against the wall. "I think I'll cook spaghetti. How does that sound?" Regina continued.

Henry closed his mouth and choked out, "Sounds great."

As Henry went to set the table in the dining room, Regina banged pots and pans around gathering the things she would need to cook the meal and Emma collapsed at the kitchen table, watching her.

"What are you playing at?" Emma finally spoke after Regina had heated the tomato sauce on the stove.

"You wanted to get to know my son, didn't you?" Regina answered without looking at her. "Here's the golden opportunity you've been waiting for."

As they all tucked into dinner, Regina was seated at the head of the table with Henry on her right and Emma on her left. Regina asked her son about his day at school, and Henry answered willingly enough but he kept his gaze glued to Emma across the table from him. Regina scowled inwardly. She was the one speaking to him. The least he could do was look at her instead of addressing all of his answers to Emma as though she were the one asking the questions. Emma, on the other hand, kept her mouth shut for most of the meal, which is probably what encouraged Henry's intense scrutiny of her.

After dessert,_ apple pie_, which Henry refused to touch stating he wasn't hungry, Regina saw Emma to the door, smiling brilliantly the whole time while her son watched with great confusion. Emma's face was a blank, polite mask with only a hint of burning rage and humiliation in her eyes.

It wasn't until she was tucking Henry into bed that the kid actually looked directly at her. It made Regina pause for a moment in surprise. "Did you put a spell on her?" he asked quite boldly.

"A spell? Of course not!" Regina attempted a soothing voice. "Henry, please stop dwelling on those fairy tales so much. I do not wish Sheriff Swan any harm."

It was obvious that he wasn't convinced. "You fed her your apple cider, didn't you?"

"And so what if I did? It's good cider. The sheriff had a long day yesterday, Henry. She needed something to help her relax."

Henry set his mouth into a stubborn frown. Regina let loose an aggravated _Hmph!_ but kissed him on the forehead as he tried to squirm away from her. He wouldn't look at her, but she called out to him before she exited, "Goodnight, my sweet prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I thought I'd post one more chapter before episode 8 comes out tonight and potentially ruins my canon. :) Keep Reviewing as you read! I love hearing everyone's thoughts, opinions, and ideas on the story.<strong>


	6. Hunger

Sheriff Swan did her job each day. She make her rounds looking for trouble in the evenings. She reported to madam mayor every morning and then did it all over again the next day. She tried her best to never be alone with the mayor. She didn't want to give the mayor another chance to do something funny again. But Regina didn't seem the least bit bothered by the avoidance policy of the sheriff. In fact, every time she saw Emma a warm and knowing smile appeared on her face. It drove Emma crazy with rage. She had half a mind to take her chainsaw to Regina's apple tree again.

Emma threw her red jacket over Mary's chair with a sigh in the empty kitchen. Mary was on a date with Dr. Whale again and wouldn't be back this evening. She microwaved some leftovers into a meager meal and listened to the tick of the clock in the other room.

Life was so boring these days. There was very little crime in a small, sleepy town like Storybrooke and she preferred being on the road, moving from place to place. It was exciting, every day a new adventure. Now she was tied to this town. She felt too guilty to leave Henry all alone to fight the evil bitch queen he lived with. She wanted to help him. No one had ever helped her when she was in foster care. She didn't want the same experience for her son. That's not why she had put him up for adoption.

Her morbid thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open." she called out automatically.

The door opened and _madam mayor _stepped into Mary's kitchen. Emma did a double-take as her features flooded with panic. But Regina wasn't look at her, she was examining the kitchen. "I suppose this is Miss Blanchard's idea of cozy." her lip curling into a sneer as she sat a large basket of apples down on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Emma stood up and made more space between herself and the mayor.

Regina smiled and held out an apple. "I thought you might be hungry."

Emma back away even further as Regina stalked closer. Mary's kitchen was tiny. Emma felt the wall at her back in seconds. Regina cornered her, took a bite out of her own apple, and then pressed the red fruit against Emma's lips.

Emma wasn't sure what possessed her to take a bite. Maybe it was the sweet smell of the apple under her nose, maybe she was craving excitement after weeks of dull boredom, or maybe it was the enticing smile on Regina's face.

Emma bit into the same place Regina had taken a bite. Then she shoved the apple out of the way and pulled the older woman against her body, desperately pressing her lips against Regina's own. Emma's fingers curled up into Regina's dark hair as the mayor stroked Emma's face with her soft leather gloves. The snogged each other senseless for a few minutes before Emma pulled back for air. Regina took the opportunity to remove her gloves. "Did you miss me?" Regina asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.


	7. Rough Night

Emma Swan knew something was wrong when she woke up tied to her bed in only her underwear. As she struggled against the handcuffs that trapped her to the headboard, she noticed Regina perched on a chair nearby smirking. "Regina! This isn't funny!"

"Oh, it's not funny at all, it's _delicious_." came her smooth reply as she sensually stood and moved towards the bed. "I think we should play a little game."

Emma snarled at her in response.

"I wouldn't expect Miss Blanchard's return any time soon. So that means I can have you all to myself." Regina purred, and jerked Emma's underwear down.

Emma twisted slightly against her bonds, as she felt Regina's long fingernails sliding over her bottom. Then Regina pressed her entire body against Emma's and Emma squirmed violently. "It's not as much fun if you don't cry out, Emma." Regina whispered into her ear.

Emma could feel Regina's breasts pressed against her back and her thighs against her buttocks. It was beyond erotic. She groaned as Regina swiped a finger between her legs coming away wet. "At least it seems I haven't left you unaffected," Regina planted kisses along her back. "even if you won't scream for me."

Regina thrust in her fingers into the wet sweetness and continued to trail kisses down her back. Emma's body bucked against the bed. She came with a silent shudder like last time and Regina hissed in frustration. "What will it take to get you to scream for me?"  
>"Go to hell." was Emma's only response.<p>

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret found her an hour later. "Rough night?" she grinned cheekily upon seeing the predicament of her roommate. "Or hot date?"<p>

Emma made an irritated, noncommittal noise as Mary Margaret uncuffed her from the bed. "Well, I'm glad you only choose to indulge in that kinky stuff when I'm out. That's not something I want to hear or see."

* * *

><p>Town council meetings had become unbearable for Storybrooke's new sheriff. Madam mayor had developed a bad habit of smirking at her at random intervals. The worst episode was when Emma had gone to get coffee and found Regina sipping hot tea. As Emma glared at her while she waited for her coffee, Regina decided to stir her spoon through the liquid and bring it to her lips. Emma watched as she wrapped her perfect crimson lips around the spoon and sucked hard. Emma felt her mouth drop open and she openly gaped at the mayor and her sexy spoon assault. Regina looked up just then and smiled at her. Emma's mouth immediately snapped shut and she turned away, but anyone with eyes could see the hot blush creeping up the side of her neck. Emma asserted her self control to not clench her thighs together while the mayor was still present. Then she was momentarily distracted by the feel of her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. She opened it with a sigh of relief and read the new text message. <em>"My place. 9pm sharp. Bring your handcuffs. I have some lingerie I'd like you to try on."<em>

Emma looked up from her phone in time to see Madam Mayor exiting the diner without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Madam mayor is going to play dress up with her new toy Emma. I'm very sorry I haven't updated this in f*ing forever. I'm a college senior about to graduate in May so I'm really busy right now. I really want to finish this fic, I just don't know when I'm going to get around to it.<strong>


End file.
